Reaching Out
by KIRACHANxxx
Summary: A diva.. and A dog demon. What relationship could they possibly have? But... Rin is just the lil' Sunshine that could melt the ice.


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

& Suna No Oshiro - Kanon Wakeshima

& Amurita - Makino Yui

Ok, I was tempted to make this one shot… So, I was half inspired by the Vocaloids, Kagamine Len and Rin's song, Paradise of Light and Shadow - Synchronicity 2/3. While the other half was Sesshomaru's and Rin's love! *.* Ok, onto the story!

* * *

><p>She could feel the cold ground under her feet. Her nightmare, only that it was reality. Her black hair cascaded down to her hips, wavy and smooth. Her brown eyes sparkled with such joy and happiness no matter what. But ever since she came here, she was down and sad. Her dress was a sky blue in color, strapless and one that reached down to her knees.<p>

She stepped into the large ballroom and heard a growl. She looked up to see the gigantic white dog in front of her with the magenta "v" shaped stripes that traced his mouth on both sides. The Prussian blue crescent moon on his forehead. It was a sight to behold. It had crimson eyes, that sometimes flashed gold. And the by the looks of it, the dog was graceful, powerful and not to mention, beautiful.

The crimson red eyes traced her every movement as she stepped into the room. She was chosen to sing for this… dog. And if she failed to, she gulped, squeezing her eyes shut for a moment. She would die. Like how so many girls died if they failed to pleasure the demon lord who hardly showed his human self. And she never saw it before.

She stood in front of it bravely. The dog titled its head a little, and back again, like he was smirking. She took a deep breath, assuring herself she would make it out of this room alive. She had been here for months, but… She took a liking to this dog even if she never event touched him before. Many of the servants praised her, because none of the girls have lasted for months. Well, she would just shrug. Only three months.

The windows were closed and she was unable to hear the familiar sounds of bustling Tokyo. Yes, Tokyo. Can you imagine a dog in Tokyo? She shuddered. And he was known to be… A famous businessman who never showed his face. How did he hide it? He never talked to anyone face to face. But through electronic devices. Odd. You could call him… Sesshomaru. The Killing Perfection. She shuddered, he was a killer alright.

He growled and she jumped back. 'Oh… I need to sing.'

She opened her mouth, starting to sing. She hit all the notes perfectly, while she danced around the room with such elegance and joy. Her voice came out to be a beautiful melody that no one could resist listening. Twirling around, her face bore the smile of a beautiful young goddess.

Sesshomaru looked at her with great interest. Honestly, nobody had pleased him so far, except this girl who was amazingly… Alluring. Her beautiful chocolate brown orbs and raven black hair matched the paleness of her skin. Then, her pale pink lips that he desperately wanted to taste. Her voice was just perfect…

When she ended her song that held pure sadness and love, he just nodded at her, and blinked his large eyes once. Her mouth grew into a large smile that he liked and skipped around the room, singing another cheerful song. He rested his head on his paws, watching her pass him as she danced, her blue dress floating.

He was satisfied with her singing. He was slowly drifting off into a pleasant sleep as her voice grew fainter and fainter. Then, a blurry image of her appeared right in front of his very eyes. He struggled to keep his eyelids from dropping. Her eyes held concern and she reached her hand out. He gave a soft growl, not liking her approach. But she came another step forward, her eyes burning with determination.

He lifted his head, moving backwards a little from her hand, his eyes questioning her. "Are you, alright, my lord?" She asked, her voice ringing in his ears.

He looked away from her, giving her a nod of approval. When he looked at her from the side, she would not give up. Her hand was inches away from his fur. They remained at the position for a few seconds before he submitted, wondering what the girl was really trying to do. His head was rested on his paws again, his stare focused on the girl.

Gently, she placed a hand on his snout, then she moved it up to his cheek. And she had to take quite a few steps to get there. Now, she had both hands on his cheeks. He gazed down at her, not knowing what to think. She gave him a beautiful smile before leaning towards his cheek to give him a kiss. His eyes visibly widened at her affection.

"My lord, you should get some rest. Goodnight," she whispered, patting him once more. The guards who stood in front of the door gasped at her closeness to the demon lord. She just shrugged at them and left the room. Sesshomaru wanted to go after her, but decided to be a _good puppy_. Satisfied, he curled up in the room, glaring at the guards, indicating that he want them out. The lights went off.

He slept.

Rin could see the lights go off. She smiled at the lord's willingness to listen to her. She walked home, yawning. She took her phone out of her bag to check for the time. It was… ten in the night. Sometimes she would visit him during the day, depending on when he was free. She flipped it back and dumped it into her bag.

Entering her home, she lay herself on the bed, exhausted after a whole day's work. The café, the mansion and now, her comfortable bed. She undressed herself and found a really large shirt to wear along with her underwear. Jumping onto the bed, she tucked herself in the warm comforters and daydreamed about him.

It was more than just strangers or acquaintances. She felt like, she was a friend. But she wanted to be more. At the thought of that, she blushed. She sighed, 'No… It can't happen… He's a dog demon.' She shook her head, forcing herself to go to sleep.

* * *

><p>The café was nearly empty. She switched her phone on again, a little disappointed to see that nobody has called her to the mansion. Putting her phone back into her pocket, she went to serve one of the customers. She took their order and went to the counter, placing the piece of paper on the table. Sango went up to her and grinned.<p>

"What's wrong?" She asked, taking the piece of paper and passing it to the chef.

"Oh, nothing," she groaned, cupping her face in her hands.

"You know, you should just quit that job," Sango advised her worriedly. She had heard of how girls died in that place. "You'll never know…"

"Sango, I have been there for three months, I'm not even dead. I even kissed him last night!" Rin exclaimed, rubbing her cheeks.

Sango gasped. "You kissed him? How did he look like?"

"In his dog form," Rin murmured embarrassingly. "But it's ok. It's like kissing Kirara, you know?"

Sango just laughed. "I guess so." She patted her friend's back, proud that she was able to overcome her obstacle. Rin just sighed, and smiled at Sango, appreciative of how supporting Sango was. Her thoughts ran back immediately to Sesshomaru. Did he even like her in the first place? Then, she heard the bell jingle. Sango pushed her slightly.

"Come on, you got to take that guy's orders."

Rin nodded, grumbling on her way. She did a tip toe as she walked towards the customer, not seeing him before. He was wearing a hat, covering his eyes and a long coat. But his silvery hair flowed down beautifully. If her eyes were not playing tricks on her, she swore she saw purple stripes on his cheeks. But it was gone.

The man stared down at the menu, not looking up at her. She could see his lips forming a smile.

"What may I get for you?" She asked nervously, about to take the notepad. He grabbed her wrist unexpectedly and she let out a gasp as he pulled her down to sit opposite him. He still looked down at his menu, somehow smirking at something. She raised an eyebrow and sighed. "What is it that you want?"

"And… I never knew you had such a temper," the man said. He had a masculine voice that any girl would die to listen him speak. Rin bit her lower lip.

"What do you mean?"

"You hardly recognize me, do you, Rin?" The man asked, chuckling at her confusion.

"Seriously, who are you?" She smacked the table. He just pushed her a crumpled piece of paper and left the café immediately. She sat there, speechless of his actions. She took the paper reluctantly and unfolded it. She placed a hand over her mouth.

"Sango!" she shrieked, rushing over to the counter. Sango jumped up at her sudden shrieking and shook her head.

"What is it?"

Rin showed her the piece of paper and Sango immediately tore her apron off and push her out of the café. "RUN!"

Rin dashed for her life to the mansion. She was told to be there in about, fifteen minutes. And there she was still sitting on the chair when she could have gotten her but up a few seconds earlier. 10 minutes passed. She needed to cool down. She could not step into his mansion in such a state. She flattened the strands sticking out of her hair, tying it up and took deep breaths. Three minutes passed. She rushed into the mansion in her white dress that has two translucent pink petals at the back.

'My gods, so many stairs,' Rin thought. 'Shit, I'm late…'

She burst into the room just a second late. She panted, looking the demon lord who was staring at her. He growled, taking a few steps to her. She backed away, fearing for her life. The dog shook his head at her, and crawled towards her again. She blinked and ambled towards him cautiously. He started to nudge her using his snout and suddenly, with a little more force.

She fell straight to the ground, on her butt. She got up, rubbing it shyly and turned to the dog who was barking. "Oh, I get it, I get it! I'll try not to be late next time! If only your stinky messenger was there a little earlier!" She snapped playfully, not really knowing who the stinky messenger was. If only she knew…

Sesshomaru smirked mentally to himself. 'Stinky messenger…? Calling me a stinky messenger is no joke, girl.' He could not blame her though. His disguise hid him pretty well. Then, the melodious voice came back again, this time with a tune, happier than the rest she had sung. He looked at her dance, the movements flowing accordingly with the song. The longer he looked at her, the more he realized how attached he was to her. If he could not see her for a whole day, the mansion would already be in pieces.

'Why does she have this effect on me?'

"My lord?" She chirped, twirling in front of him. He lowered his head and snorted. "Why do you not transform into your human form? Why do you not show anybody?"

'Because, I want people to know who I really am, not some… Mr. Perfect,' he thought to himself. Those girls who had seen him before were after his money, his looks and he felt disgusted. He would prefer living in a way that, people would befriend him for him, not his riches and appearances. He stared back at the girl, whimpering a little.

She smiled and continued singing her heart out. It was her… first few times of conversation with him. It felt great to know that at least, he bothered to answer her. She knew something was bothering him when he whimpered. She just smiled, and kept on singing, and singing.

Her third song, was somewhat of a sorrowful song, that made her dance a little slower and with lesser movements, only with the grace of the swan and the passion she held within. "Hoshi wo atsumete, tsukuru suna no oshiro ni…" (TRANSLATE: Gathering stars, Build the sandcastle. / By the way, it's Suna No Oshiro, VKG ending.)

He was mesmerized by her movements. Her hand moving with such a flow that could bring out the dancer's emotions right away. For once, he found the girl perfect. His diva. Her song ended and she knelt on the ground, holding her hands to heart.

She looked up, her eyes beaming. She stood up, going over to him. "Was it alright?"

He just nodded reluctantly. She giggled, bowing slightly. "Thank you, my lord. Do you think I can leave now?"

He titled his head in question.

"I'm… starving," she admitted embarrassingly as her tummy growled once again in protest. He just nodded and nudged the air, indicating for her to leave. She bowed once more, grabbing her bag out of the ballroom. The guards watched her leave out of sight and nodded at their lord before leaving too.

In a flash, he transformed back to his own human self, the markings more gentler than his demonic side. His silver hair flowed in the wind as the windows opened. He shone under the slightly dark sky due to his fair skin and silvery hair. His hands were placed on his back, looking out of the window to see his diva running on the streets to get her dinner.

He moved closer to the window for a better view. his slightly torn and unbuttoned collared shirt moving with the wind. He needed a shower, he decided. As she almost ran out of his sight, his golden eyes left the girl.

He waited for the days to pass impatiently as he got to see the diva every now and then. He would never allow her to escape his grasp for a day. Now, her questions got more and more, but he still remained in his demon form, nodding or shaking his head, or preferring to keep his thoughts to himself. There was one night though…

Rin was there at nine in the middle of the night. The lord thought he could handle it without seeing her, but he could not, and has no idea why. Distressed, the servants called her over. She ran over as fast as she could worrying for both sides, the people in the mansion and him.

She could hear crashing and growling coming from the room. Bravely, she opened the doors, going inside, wearing a very thin piece of dress. It was near translucent, but not quite and it was light blue in color. She stood there like a princess, no sign of fear or the loss of confidence at his almost, uncontrolled state. Her slightly tousled ebony hair cascaded in front of her shoulders, down to the waist in wild tresses. Her pale pink lips were slightly parted, almost wanting to speak.

In front of her was a powerful dog demon with no control of himself. The markings were practically more jagged than usual and his breathing was uneven. The chandelier that once hung beautifully was always smashed into a million pieces on the marble floor. She gulped at the sight, moving towards the dog demon carefully, trying not to step on any of the sharp edges.

The dog demon was almost, worried. He calmed down at the sight of her and bent down to greet her as she moved across the dangerous floor. "Ah!"

He saw the girl holding her leg in agony, plucking a piece of the glass out with a hiss of pain. She wanted to limp over but he growled, signaling for her to stop. He brushed the glass pieces away, barking at the servants. He wanted them to be cleaned away. He lay in front of the girl and made a spot beside his body to rest on and his tail wrapped around her instinctively.

"My lord?"

He remained silent and nudged her legs to keep them straight. He licked her sole quickly while she bit her lip to stifle her moan. It healed almost immediately, but the stinging of the wound could still be felt a little.

"Thank you," she muttered, patting his tail. "Why did you do all these?"

He gave a soft growl, pushing her down, making sure she would lie flat. He pushed part of his tail beneath her so that she would not feel uncomfortable or cold, while the rest covered her up.

"Should I sing a lullaby?" She whispered, laughing softly.

He hesitated for a moment but nodded his head. She smiled and closed her eyes, singing a soothing melody. He shut his eyes, curling up to sleep. She leaned closer to his head and continued to sing…. And then she hummed…. Finally, she fell asleep.

A bright white flash occurred.

* * *

><p>Rin awoke to find herself lying on his fur. But, it was just a boa… She looked around for the dog demon but could only find the most beautiful man sleeping beside her. His magenta stripes that was suspiciously similar to the demon lord's and the Prussian crescent moon… She felt tired and went back to sleep, still thinking about him.<p>

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru opened his eyes, figuring that he would be in his human form. 'Crap,' he cursed himself. The woman lay beside him with her dark tresses spilled beneath her slept soundly, not waking up any moment. He quickly transformed to his dog demon self and went back to rest. His twitched his tail slightly, not moving the girl at all.<p>

'It's best not to show her my human form yet…' He thought, watching her through his deep red eyes. 'Not yet.'

The sun was inching its way out of the horizon, with an acceptable speed. Crimson eyes shifted towards the girl again whose eyes were fluttering open. His tail swiftly removed itself from her body as she tried to get up. He helped the girl up by pushing her gently on the back with his snout.

"Ahh," she groaned, her eyes squinting to get a better view of her surroundings. "Where am I?"

Her eyes regained focused and she froze. 'What am I doing here?'

He barked, lifting his head up to look at the missing chandelier. She followed his gaze and nodded in understanding. She lifted her leg to see the missing wound on the sole of her leg. She nodded her head in gratitude before standing up.

"You know, my lord," she grinned. "I dreamt of you, being a human."

He knew it was not a dream. That girl must have woken up and saw him but fell asleep again. He just nodded in pretence before barking for the guards to come in. He spoke to them, in inu language and they escorted her to the entrance of the house, instructing the chauffer to drive her home. But before stepping out of the room, she wove to him friendlily and got out. He just nodded.

'Care and concern…. Love…' He thought, pacing around the mansion. 'And I thought this Sesshomaru never has these feelings.' The servants bowed politely at him, but he always ignored them. Now he would just nod blankly, causing shock to the servants of the household.

'I wonder where is father and Izayoi…' They were off to a business trip and honeymoon which was exceptionally long. And because he wanted to be alone, so Inuyasha kind of stayed over at his girlfriend's house. Blinking, he looked at the family portrait in the main hall. Him… Inuyasha, Izayoi and his father. It looked decent. He smirked at his… Expression. It was sometimes better looking than his usual self. He was smiling… Just for photograph. His eyes still cold as ever, but the smile on his face was… terrifying and yet so charming at the same time.

One day, he was going to reveal what he was. And that day would be… He did not know. But one thing is for sure, the first person who was going to see it was Rin. He just felt that it was right that way. He sighed, backing away as he sat down on the black leather couch to watch his television, though he preferred watching his diva sing.

He yawned at the boredom he was suffering from now. 'I won't call her over today… I won't. She needs rest,' he thought firmly. 'I won't lose control of myself like last time… It's just a diva for goodness sake.'

Rin thought she could hardly survive without seeing him at least once. She sighed, resting her chin on the back of her hand. It was her turn to rest. Sango went to serve the customers. 'He was so nice… Maybe I can convince him to change into his human form…' She was curious to see how he "really" looked like.

He saw her as a diva, but treated her as a friend, if she was not wrong. She liked it, she liked that he was still alright with her, even if she was of lower standards than him. Sango wiped the sweat off her forehead and approached her, smiling tiredly.

"What's on your mind?"

"The demon lord," Rin exhaled.

"What? You don't like being the diva?" Sango asked, raising an eyebrow.

"… I like it alright."

Sango just grinned. "Hey, you hold the greatest responsibility! Japan looks up to you! If you weren't there, that guy may wreck everyone's lives!"

"No, I was wondering," Rin said shyly. "If I like him."

Sango nearly crashed down to the floor. "Rin, you both, are different species, he's a dog."

"He has his human form, Sango," Rin reminded her.

"Right. But still demon. They ain't gonna like your precious baby if you have one."

She blushed at the thought and just smiled. "Don't worry about that. Inuyasha and Kagome had been pretty smooth."

Sango just nodded her head and rushed off to the next customer. Rin continued to sit there, quite willing to take over Sango's place but at the same time, she wanted to just sleep here. Her lord continued to haunt her for quite some time. Then, the bell jingled again. Another customer. Rin stood up to greet the customer but she just grinned.

"Kohaku!"

"Hey, Rin," he beamed, going over to her. Sango grinned as she turned to see her bother and Rin together. "You think you're free tomorrow?"

Rin thought about it for a moment. "Why?"

"Rin… You know how much I like you," he said, leaning closer to her, lips inches apart.

'He's not going to get my first kiss,' she stepped back, smiling nervously. "I guess so," she said.

"Then, come with me for a simple date?" He asked hopefully, his eyes twinkling.

"No," she replied dryly. "I have loads of things to do… Working in the café, shopping for groceries and… My job. For the demon lord."

Kohaku groaned at the last one. "You can just skip it."

"I can't," she said, taking a cup of water. "He'll kill me."

"He won't. You lasted for at least a month. It means he had taken a liking to you," Kohaku protested. "I'll protect you anyway!"

"Kohaku…" She sighed. "I don't want to skip it, even if he doesn't kill me. I kind of… like the job. Even though there's no pay…"

"Why do you like the job?" Kohaku asked desperately. He failed a numerous times, trying to ask her out.

"Calm down. I like singing, dancing and…"

"And?"

"I guess, I like him."

Kohaku's heart skipped a beat. 'She likes… that demon?' He just nodded and stalked out of the café without saying a word. Rin sighed at the short conversation. She knew they were not meant to be, so after so many rejections, why is he still pursuing?

'Is he trying to think that I'm acting all hard to get?'

Then, she returned her thoughts to the demon lord.

It was the first day he did not call her over. Tomorrow, she was going to see him, whether he liked it or not, she decided.

* * *

><p>The second day was torturous enough.<p>

'Alright, I'm calling her over this time,' he thought quickly as he strode thought the garden. But before he could even call for the servants, he felt an unknown presence behind him, an unknown scent. He growled, turning swiftly around to see a boy around Rin's age, who was glaring at him.

"What do you want boy?" Sesshomaru asked in an irritated tone.

"Release Rin," he said simply, holding a sword. Sesshomaru glanced at the servant behind the door and nodded his head, meaning to get Rin, this very moment. The servant scuttled away, hurrying to get the girl over to the mansion. "Oh, by the way, your security sucks. Even a pathetic ningen - for you, can get in."

"Boy, it's because I have nothing to fear," he replied truthfully, causing the boy to remain speechless.

"And it's Kohaku by the way," the boy said.

"So?" Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

"Just release Rin. Find another diva!" He yelled angrily.

"I won't," Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. "Why should I, when I find her satisfactory?"

"She's mine, dog," Kohaku spat. "And she likes you because of the time you spend with her! And you take up most of her time when she could spend it with me!"

His eyes widened at Koahku's words. She… liked him? Then, he focused on Kohaku again. "You're just not suitable for her, face it."

"Shut up, as if she'll fall for a monster like you instead of me!"

"She already did."

With that sentence, he sent Kohaku charging towards him. Sesshomaru moved a step further away from the boy and Koahku missed again. "DAMN YOU!" Kohaku roared.

Sesshomaru transformed in a dog, growling.

* * *

><p>Rin could hardly breathe. Someone was going to attack her lord. The servant drove her to the mansion as fast as he could and as soon as he reached the mansion, Rin burst out of the car, running to the garden which she admired for so many times.<p>

He could hear the familiar shouts in the garden. With sudden realization, she shouted, "KOHAKU! STOP IT!"

When she reached the garden entrance, Sesshomaru just stared at her like there was nothing else he could look at. She started to scream as the sword plunged into his pelt when Sesshomaru crouched down. The knife had completely submerged into his body as Kohaku ran, dragging the handle to deepen the wound and enlarge it.

Rin kicked Kohaku's shin and he collapsed with the bloody knife. She stared in horror as blood splattered on her hair and the dog groaned in pain. Sesshomaru lay down, avoiding to hit Rin. He started to try and lick his wounds. Rin scrambled to him to push his head down and he lay there obediently, as if sighing when he parted his mouth.

She turned back to face Kohaku who was backing away. "What the hell you were trying to do?" She screamed, running up to him and giving a hard slap. When he said nothing, she gave him a second slap. "How could you do this to him? He has done you no wrong!"

"He stole you away from me!" Kohaku shouted furiously, shooting daggers at Sesshomaru who also glared back.

"Kohaku," she uttered frostily. "I was never interested in you, since the day I met you!"

"… What?" Kohaku stuttered in surprise and hurt. Rin felt bad, but, she had no other choice. He deserved it anyway, for hurting the dog demon. Rin just pointed at the door.

"Take him away," she said, as the servants dragged Kohaku away. He started to shout for her, begging for her forgiveness, but she completely ignored those apologies as she hurriedly returned to her lord's side.

He growled when she came near him, but she did not care. "My lord, I need to tend to it, quickly."

He had not the slightest idea of what she was asking for. She gave a deep sigh and stared at him. "I want you to transform."

He shook his head stubbornly and she slapped his leg. "Do it!" He gave a slight growl.

"You can trust me," she pleaded, clutching on to his white fur. A few minutes passed and the sun was setting. The air was turning cold. The cold air stung his wounds and he shook his head. "Please."

'I can trust her,' he gave in and with a flash, he transformed to his human form. She took in every detail of him breathlessly. It was the same guy she saw that night. 'It was not a dream…' His magenta stripes not jagged anymore, his crescent moon still on his forehead. And what she loved the most was those alluring golden eyes with a beauty she could not describe. And, beneath his hard to break exterior, was a gentle creature. And there was his silvery, flowing hair that spilled beneath him like pools of water. It glinted in the sunlight beautifully. Her eyes traveled down the well sculpted body with a gulp. His shirt was torn, so she could get a glimpse of his chest.. Abdomen. 'Oh god.'

The servants were oven within a minute, fetching the supplies she needed while she spent the time, staring at him wordlessly. As she tended to his wound, he remained silent but looking at her with care. Once she was done with him, she supported him up to his room. 'He could handle, he's a demon.' And she was right.

He plopped himself onto the bed, his eyes gazing up at the ceiling. She looked around the large room, that had a piano. She stared at it longingly, she always wanted to have one.

"I was right," he murmured, somehow, to her. She was almost speechless by his velvety voice that was deep. 'Oh god, I'm going insane.'

"Right about what?" She cursed her faint voice.

He looked straight at her. "That you would be the first other than my family to see my human form."

"You mean you…"

"I kind of, guessed it."

"Why?"

"Because you're the only person other than the regulars who I have seen the most."

"And why, don't you want anyone to see your human form?"

"You know how humans are," he grunted. "They want you because you're rich, powerful or you have good looks. None of them are really honest."

"But… I don't."

He blinked at her. "I kind of figured that out already, Rin."

'He said my name,' she thought happily, giggling.

"What is it?"

"It's nothing, Sesshomaru," she smiled. "Oh, by the way, do you play?" She turned towards the piano.

"Sometimes," he admitted, looking at it. Then he realized she was not calling him "my lord".

He did not mind it. He preferred her calling his name. just his name. "So, what are you going to do now, Rin?" He asked obviously. He liked her name. It felt, nice to say it.

"I'm here for a certain job, huh," she muttered, standing up, going over the piano to play and to sing. Out came the soprano voice that was laced with sweetness, while her fingers gracefully danced across the keys. "Chiheisen hibiki wataru shizuku, tashika na mono, ano hibi amurita…" (Tanslate: The sound of raindrops echoes across the horizon, something definite that, in those days, was amrita.) Emotions spreaded across her face when she ended her song.

By the time she knew it, Sesshomaru was standing behind her. "You're supposed to rest," she said smilingly, not turning to face him. His strong arms wrapped around her shoulder gently before pressed her close to him. She made no effort to escape his embrace.

"Not while you're around," he whispered into her ear, as he bent down. She turned to face him and he crashed his lips upon hers. 'They taste so sweet,' he thought, taking in her scent, and the sweetness of her pink lips that tempted him for so long. To his surprise, she responded to his kiss. Her hands wrapped around his neck, as she pulled him closer. The moment they shared, neither of them wanted to end it. They wanted it to last forever.

When she ran out of breath, she pulled away, and both of them panted slightly, while she looked down, her hands slowly removing themselves from his neck. It slid down to his chest, and stayed there as she looked up. His honey colored eyes had a thousands of emotions within, one of them which includes love.

He bent over to kiss her forehead and she beamed delightfully. He gave a beautiful smile and brushed her hair out of her face. 'So easily satisfied…' He thought. "I thought… I would never find someone I love," he said softly, staring into her hazel eyes. "And to make things more… unexpected, it happened to be my diva. Not to mention, a human. You're just like the sun. Without it I would never have found joy."

"And I had never expected the ice prince to be the one I liked," she giggled, placing her hand on his cheek. "Puppy."

He growled affectionately at her, placing his forehead against hers. "I love you."

"I love you too," Rin whispered as a warm smile crept up onto her face.

* * *

><p><strong>Five Years Later<strong>

Being mated to a demon was just… so satisfying. Once marked, you live a long life with your mates, your kids. Rin was just, too happy with her life. And she was glad those god damn wrinkles were not going to be on her face until more than a thousand years later.

She loved, extremely loved her parents in law, the great Inu Taisho and Izayoi. They were always spoiling her with new outfits, cars and they even bought her a grand piano. While Inuyasha, Sesshomaru's half brother and Kagome, Inuyasha's wife were constantly bringing her high class restaurants around Japan. And even going shopping in those highly expensive stores.

While, the best was Sesshomaru who was much worse compared to Inu Taisho, Izayoi, Inuyasha and Kagome. He spoiled her like she was the best princess in the entire world. Whatever she wanted, she had it. But of course, she knew her limits. Sometimes, she found her items a little too much. But then, Sesshomaru always wanted her to have the best and kept, buying her things.

And he loved her to the core. He did not need a diva now that his mate was right beside him. She was a brilliant singer and sang during her chores and shopping. Even her singing in the shower was much pleasant. He liked how the way things turned out. Even though she was human, he would say she was very different from the rest of them.

Surely now that he has revealed his human form, you could say almost everyday, fan mails would come straight through the door. Even though some were from those famous female demons from Japan, he remained faithful to his mate. What do you expect? He always calls himself the best mate in the world.

Children? Of course they had children!

Hanako and Ryo, girl and boy. Hanako was almost a split image of Rin. She was, a half demon but she did not have those puppy ears like Inuyasha. Both of the children did not. They inherited their father's elf like ears much to his relief. But he would not mind if they had puppy ears. Izayoi liked them. Hanako had the raven black hair like her mother but it was straighter like Sesshomaru's. Her eyes were a piercing golden just like her father. She had claws and had the magenta stripes like her father, but no crescent moon.

While Ryo was the split image of his father, Sesshomaru's pride and joy. Of course… He loved Hanako too and also calls her his pride and joy. It was just that, she sided her mother more when they got into a game or something… You could call Sesshomaru childish for all he cares.

Ryo had the silvery hair like his father, but a little wavier just like his uncle's, Inuyasha. Ryo inherited it from his mother. And the color of his eyes, were light brown with the slightest gold within. He had both the stripes and crescent moon from his father, the heir to the throne of the lord of the western lands.

The siblings were almost just like their father. And at the same time, their mother. Emotionless at certain times but sometimes a little to hyper active. They had a good relationship with each other unless the toys were not shared properly and you could hear the claws scratching one another and the whip of light that Ryo had already learnt to use. Hanako would then use her toxic claws.

And the entire world knows how much their parents were going to spoil them too. And how their grandparents and aunt and uncle would be going to treat them. Like royalty, as they were. Then again, Rin and Sesshomaru knew how to teach their children. They still scolded and punished them. Of course their dear grandparents would sometimes come to their aid.

Rin was in the park with Hanako. They held hands and Hanako started to sing. She had her mother's beautiful voice, and Rin was happy. Suddenly, someone broke them apart while a larger hand grabbed Rin's.

She stared up at the intruder in shock but just smiled. "Sesshomaru."

He turned to look at his daughter. "I'm sorry Hanako, but your mother belongs to me," he smirked, squeezing Rin's hands. His daughter pouted, folding her arms.

"Daddy," she said sweetly.

"What?"

"You stink," the five year old stuck out her tongue and walked away, giggling while her brother, two years older than her, ran after her.

Sesshomaru just chuckled, looking at Rin lovingly. She looked back at him, and gave him a peck on his cheek. Ryo saw the scene and was going "ewwww" but Rin just shook her head, laughing.

"Sesshomaru," she said, staring at her children then back at him. "I could never ask for more. It's funny how this ended up. The diva and her lord, the heartless killer."

He growled. "I'm not heartless."

"You killed many of those divas," Rin pointed out. He just shrugged.

"Because they're not the right one."

"And I always thought that you would kill me," she said, smiling. "Would you?"

"Nonsense, I would never," he scoffed. "Rin?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you," he said, for the thousandth time, or more. "And thank you."

"I love you too," she replied, kissing him.


End file.
